sonicfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Amy Rose
thumb|225px|Amy is een egel van 12 jaar dat een oogje heeft op Sonic. "If I had to choose between the world and Sonic, I would choose Sonic!" - Amy Rose Amelia Lynn Rose the Hedgehog (voormalig bekend als Rosy the Rascal) is een 12-jarige roze egel met een rode jurk en hoge laarzen die haar debuut maakte in Sonic CD uit 1993, alleen met een andere naam en uiterlijk. Ze komt in vrijwel alle recente Sonic-games voor en is ook een terugkerend personage in Sonic X, Sonic the Comic en de Archie Comics, waarmee ze één van de bekendste en vrouwelijke personages uit de franchise is. Biografie Amy Rose staat vooral bekend om haar obsessie voor Sonic. Deze liefde is onduidelijk van Sonic's kant, hoewel dit geen reden voor Amy is om op te geven. Verder is ze goed bevriend met Cream the Rabbit, Knuckles en Tails. Haar standaardwapen is haar enorme Piko-Piko hamer, die ze vanuit het niets tevoorschijn lijkt te halen (in de gamewereld ook wel bekend als hammerspace). Amy Rose maakte haar debuut in Sonic CD waar ze gekidnapt wordt door Dr. Eggman en door Sonic moet worden gered. In de Amerikaanse bijlage van het spel werd ze vreemd genoeg Princess Sally genoemd, iets wat later ongedaan is gemaakt. In Sonic the Fighters kwam de vechter in Amy naar boven en werd ze hernoemd naar Rosy the Rascal. Ze leek in deze spellen veel op een roze Sonic met een jurk aan. In Sonic Advance kreeg haar uiterlijk een make-over. Sindsdien heeft ze groene ogen, draagt ze een rode jurk en rode laarzen en lijken haar stekels meer op die van Knuckles the Echidna. Ze heeft ook geen stekels meer uit haar rug steken. In tegenstelling tot veel andere vrouwen in games zoals Princess Peach en Princess Zelda is Amy (met uitzondering van Sonic CD) geen damsel in distress die constant gered moet worden door het hoofdpersonage en vecht ze liever zelf haar vijanden af dan anderen dat te laten doen. In Sonic Adventure is ze het snelheid-lid van Sonic Heroes en wordt ze in andere spellen vaak onder de subkop "speed" gezet. Amy Rose belandt in de televisieserie Sonic X samen met haar vrienden op Aarde. Ze probeert hier op allerlei manieren Sonic's aandacht te trekken. In andere televisieseries komt ze echter niet voor. Archie Comics thumb|left|200px|Amy Rose zoals ze eruit ziet in de Archie Comics.In de Archie Comics komt Amy oorspronkelijk uit het Kingdom of Mercia waar ze met haar neef Rob O' the Hedge leefde. Nadat Dr. Robotnik Mobius overnam werd ze door Rob ondergebracht in Knothole waar ze een Sonic-fanclub startte. Later begon ze zich steeds meer interesseren in de Freedom Fighters maar werd constant vanwege haar leeftijd afgewezen (Tails werd voorgetrokken omdat hij meer ervaring had). Ze deed een wens die met behulp van de Ring of Acorns uitkwam waardoor ze enkele jaren verouderde. Hierdoor mocht ze uiteindelijk toch mee naar Station Square. Na haar moedige optreden tijdens de Home-saga werd ze door Sally Acorn gepromoveerd tot Freedom Fighter. Ze is afgezien van Bunnie Rabbot het enige niet-orginele lid van de Freedom Fighters dat nog over is. Ze werd getraind door Julie-Su en vocht mee tegen Metal Sonic, Mammoth Mogul en Ixis Naugus. Ze is nogal jaloers op elke vriendin van Sonic, vandaar dat ze er meteen op los ramde toen bleek dat Fiona Fox Sonic bedroog. Nadat Knothole vernietigd werd door Dr. Eggman was zij een van de vier (samen met Sonic, Tails en Knuckles) die niet gevangen werd genomen. Ze vocht mee met de rest en bevrijdde alle inwoners nadat ze getransporteerd werden naar New Mobotropolis. Nadat de Suppression Squad het hoofdkwartier van de Freedom Fighters veroverde ging ze met Sonic op een missie naar Moebius, waar ze Buns Rabbot ontmoette en naar haar eigen tegenspeler zocht, genaamd Rosy the Rascal. Ze nam deel aan een gevecht tussen thumb|Amy zoals ze eruit zag in Sonic CD (toen nog bekend als Rosy the Rascal).vele egels en wist uiteindelijk Scourge, Metal Sonic en Rosy te verslaan. Later ontsnapte ze alweer aan de vijand toen het Iron Dominion New Mobotropolis aanviel en vocht dapper tegen de Iron King. In Mobius: X Years Later is niet bekend wat er van haar is geworden. Persoonlijkheid Amy heeft 3 favorieten: waarzeggerij, softijs en Sonic. Normaal is ze heel aardig, en vrolijk. Klinkt toch niet echt als iemand om bang voor te zijn? Maar laat je niet foppen, want schijn bedriegt: als ze je de waarheid zegt met haar hamer piep je wel anders, dan wordt ze snel boos en agressief. Verschijning in Sonic Boom Net als in de originele Sonic-serie is ze een pittig meisje en dikwijls het meest volwassen lid van de bende. Ze komt lief over, maar is wel dominanter dan in de originele serie. Ze heeft in het 1e seizoen soms de neiging om de leiding over te nemen van Sonic, omdat ze altijd zo nieuwsgierig is wat er gebeurt. Later in de serie blijkt dat Sonic door heeft dat Amy een oogje op hem heeft. Vrienden en vijanden Vrienden: thumb|250px|Amy vs. Fiona *Sonic the Hedgehog (grote liefde) *Tails (beste vriend) *E-102 Gamma *Big the Cat *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Cream the Rabbit (beste vriendin) *Vanilla the Rabbit *Chip *Tikal the Echidna *Rob O' the Hedge (neef) *Sally Acorn *Bunnie Rabbot * Rouge the Bat Vijanden: *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Eggman Nega *Suppression Squad (met name Rosy the Rascal en Fiona Fox) *Iron Dominion (met name de Iron King) Gallery Bestand:Amy_CD.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' Bestand:Amy_Fighters.png|''Sonic the Fighters'' Bestand:Amy_Sonic_Advance.jpg|''Sonic Advance'' Bestand:Amy_Sonic_Advance_3.png|''Sonic Advance 3'' Bestand:Amy_Sonic_Adventure.png|''Sonic Adventure'' Bestand:Amy_Adventure_2.png|''Sonic Adventure'' Bestand:AmyBattle.png|''Sonic Battle'' Bestand:Amy_X.png|''Sonic X'' Bestand:Amy_Heroes.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' Bestand:441px-Amy_06.png|''Sonic Channel'' Bestand:Amy_Rose.png|''Sonic Channel'' Bestand:Amy_Riders.png|''Sonic Riders'' Bestand:Amy_2006.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'' Bestand:Amy_Olympic.png|''Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Spelen'' Bestand:Amy_Sonic_Unleashed.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Bestand:Amy_Smash.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Bestand:Amy_Sonic_Chronicles.png|''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' Bestand:Amy_Winter.jpg|''Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelen'' Bestand:Amy_All_Star.png|''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing'' Bestand:Amy_Sonic_All_Stars.png|''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing'' Categorie:Helden Categorie:Egels Categorie:Personage uit de games Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Hedgehog (stripserie) Categorie:Personage uit Sonic X Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Comic Categorie:Freedom Fighter Categorie:Artikel van de week Categorie:Karakters